Just Physical
by AnneO'Nymity
Summary: "Of course you choose him. Just look at him- it's like he's photoshopped or something." "You cant really think I'm that shallow." "How can I not? All you wanted from this was something physical!" Modern AU/rating for language and future lemon.
1. Prelude

Peeta barely managed to get his foot in the door of the chemistry lab as the bell rang. He huffed out a short 'sorry' to the professor, a woman who could've easily been mistaken for a student, though probably in her thirties. She reminded Peeta of that Spencer girl on _Pretty Little Liars_ - a guilty pleasure he shared with his brothers. The professor nodded her head towards the benches, motioning for him to take a seat and he gives her a curt nod.

Quickly scanning the room for the nearest empty seat he finds it next to a girl with her nose in her book and already taking notes, her single braid draping over her shoulders. Noticing him in her peripheral, the girl's gaze comes up from her notes and lingers on Peeta as he takes the seat next to her. They make brief eye contact before exchanging polite smiles.

"Well good morning to everyone," the professor starts. "Welcome back to school. I'm sure you're all just bursting with excitement to be here. I know I am." The heavy sarcasm in her voice gives way to scattered laughter across the room. "Anyways, I am Professor Hurley. You can just call me Hurley. I don't like the professor title - it makes me feel old." She continues in her introduction and expectations of the course, laden with sarcasm and dry humor, instantly appealing to many of the students.

"Now I hope you all made good decisions in who you're sitting with for they will be your partner for the entirety of the semester. Woo!" She finished with mock enthusiasm and was greeted with silence but many forlorn looks across the room. She offered no pity.

"Don't look so glum. Be excited! Maybe you could make new friends... Or enemies. Your choice." She just smirks at the class. "Now since this isn't the lab - we're just using the lab - you're obviously not lab partners. But every assignment and project that requires a partner, they will be who you turn to. I'm sure this will be fun for all of you." It's like her sarcasm never turns off.

Peeta glanced a look at the girl next to him as the professor continued to talk. Her chestnut hair did well to compliment her olive skin. She had intense grey eyes that seemed piercing. Her face was centered with a cute button nose that was slightly upturned and her lips were invitingly pouty. Peeta was sure an enemy was the last thing he wanted to make out of her.

"Syllabuses are being passed back and I'll give you - " Hurley paused to look at her watch, "twenty minutes to go over it with your partner. Get through introductions, exchange information, and add each other on Facebook or whatever. Get to it."

Peeta passes back papers before taking one for himself and his partner. She flashes him a smile and takes the syllabus from him before turning in her stool to face him. It's a challenge for Peeta not stare at the amount of skin exposed to him with the too short shorts she was wearing, displaying her long smooth legs _very_ nicely. Finally tearing his eyes away, clearing his throat to speak.

"So uhm, I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark," he starts awkwardly as he turns to face her as well. _Smooth._

"Peter?" She leans in with a slightly raised brow as if she misheard him.

"No. Pee-_tah_," he stressed the last syllable. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared back at him.

"Like the bread?" She pulled back with skepticism.

"Yeah," Peeta gives a nod. "My parents own a bakery and they're, uh, pretty committed." He's lost count of how many times he's told that joke when meeting people but he was still rewarded with a small laugh from her. He wasn't surprised to find the sound of it musical.

"It's spelled P-E-E-T-A though," he continues.

"Uh huh," she nods. "I'm sure you've heard all the jokes." Peeta rolls his eyes in exasperation that's returned with a giggle. "Suppose you wouldn't mind that I call you Peeta Bread then?" She bats her eyelashes and throws a playful smile at him.

"I feel like you've already made up your mind about that nickname and my opinion doesn't matter," Peeta gave a mock glare that was only useful in turning her smile smug, though he silently applauded himself for keeping his cool.

"It was only polite to ask," she said, feigning innocence. Taking out her phone she sets up Peeta's contact and he follows suit, the two then trading. When receiving his phone again, he checks her contact to finally get her name.

"Katniss. Like the plant?"

She shoots him a surprised look before nodding. "Yeah, most people don't know that."

"My grandma is really into gardening," he says with a shrug. Katniss just gives him a curt nod.

_Cool story,bro. Gardening with your grandma. If that doesn't win her over, I don't know what will._ Peeta mentally berates himself and moves on to inspecting the syllabus.

While his eyes are averted from Katniss, hers get a good look at Peeta. He himself was quite good-looking with a solid build and tall frame, his torso broad at the shoulders and slim at the waist. His forearms flexed at the slightest movement of his fidgeting hands, which were large with slender fingers. Her gaze traveled upwards to view the profile of his face. Electric blue eyes hidden behind long blond eyelashes, aristocratic nose, and thin but seemingly soft lips that rested on a jaw that could cut diamonds. His beautiful face framed by windswept golden locks just adding to the perfection. Maybe good-looking was an understatement.

"So," Peeta's head whips back to Katniss as she breaks the silence, "what year are you in?"

It takes a second for Peeta to get himself together well enough to answer. "Uhm, fourth."

"Oh." Katniss nods. "Third for me. Are you graduating this year or are do you have a double major or something?" She asks conversationally.

He shakes his head. "This year. I'm getting a degree in business management. Hopefully gonna take over the bakery after my parents."

"Cool."

"I've also got a minor in art," he adds as an afterthought.

Katniss quirks her eyebrow at this, the two courses being almost completely unrelated. _Whatever floats his boat._

_Buoyancy._

She cracks herself up.

"What about you?" Peeta continues.

"Accounting. No minors though." He just nods his head at her.

"Maybe we could work together someday." Peeta wonders if that was a weird thing to say, maybe a little too much. Whoops. She just smiles at him though, kind of shy yet not at all at the same time.

"I wouldn't mind that." Katniss' voice is low and inviting and Peeta has to remind himself to breathe.

"So where are you from?" He continues, attempting to maintain his cool.

"Asheville. Home of the hippies." She flashes him an insincere smile and he laughs a bit.

"I'm from Durham." Katniss gives an almost shocked face.

"I've heard stories about Durham," her voice holds a slight apprehension,whether about Durham itself or him being from Durham he wasn't sure.

"There's nothing wrong with Durham!" Peeta bites back defensively. "We've got a lot of really great local restaurants too. We were even named foodiest city in the south."

"Really? That's a title?"

Peeta just shrugs. "According to SouthernLiving it is."

"Consequences of potentially dangerous environment mollified by good cooking? Hm," Katniss gives an overly contemplative look for a moment. "Yeah, _totally_ balances out."

"It's not that bad!" He insists.

"Considering you've all embraced the nickname of 'The Dirty D,' I find that hard to believe." She shoots him a skeptical look and he almost scowls at her.

"That's because we have a sense of humor. It's really a great city."

"Uh huh, I'm sure."

Peeta gives her an indignant look and narrows his eyes at her but says nothing more. Katniss can't help but it to be nothing but cute.

"How about this: if I ever drop by you can prove to me how great of a city Durham is. Deal?"

He maintains his look of indignation but agrees.

Turning back to the syllabus they look over it together.

"A lot of these assignments look like partner projects. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Peeta notes.

No complaints here, Katniss thinks to herself. "Hopefully I'm not taking away too much time from your girlfriend."

_Real subtle_.

He just looks at her for a second before chuckling. "You won't be considering I don't have one."

Katniss has trouble preventing a smile from breaking out on her face. _Perfect_.

Soon their twenty minutes were up and the class moved on with a short refresher and review type thing, Hurley claiming she just wasn't up to teaching much today and that they'll get down to business at Thursday's class.

Halfway to his car Peeta feels his phone buzz in his pocket and his pulse races for just a second when he reads the name on his screen

Katniss:_ I like you and I'm hoping we get to know each other really well ;)_

Peeta just smiles to himself.


	2. Teaser

**Hello to those of you who read these disclaimers! Things neglected to be mentioned in the first installment/chapter: 1)Super OOC Katniss and Peeta if it weren't already obvious. Just a heads up for those of you who wish to continue with false pretenses. 2)POV will switch back and forth between first person and omniscient and indicated - by name or O-O for omniscient - at the beginning of a segment or when it actually switches. 3) I have no idea what I'm doing. Opinions, suggestions, and overall feedback are always super appreciated whether they be good or bad.**

**All rights reserved to lawfully rightful owners. **

_**The following content contains inappropriate language and references to a sexual nature.**_

* * *

Katniss:

Twenty-five minutes into Hurley's presentation and I have maybe three points in my notes. All I can focus on is Peeta and his fingers as he spins his pen around. I can't help but wonder about the feel of his hands on me, his large hands having no trouble reaching every inch of my body. It's so easy to imagine his fingers slick with my juices.

I bite my lip to hold back a moan.

The sound of Peeta's pen clattering on the desk brings me out of my thoughts and I instinctively look to the source of the noise. He catches my eye as he picks up his pen and gives me a sheepish smile before averting his gaze from me. _Damn_, that boy is cute.

I don't think it's fair that someone can have as much sex appeal as he does and be fucking adorable too.

My eyes travel up his arms for the umpteenth time, admiring his choice of a tank top, my own hands just itching to touch him. _It's like I'm in heat or something_. I spend the rest of the class stealing glances at him and trying to keep myself together every time he catches me. Either he has a sixth sense or I'm not the only one staring. I wouldn't mind either way, I would just prefer the latter. It takes a lot more out of me than it should to stop myself from drooling.

Finally the presentation is over and I'm seriously debating dragging Peeta out to the backseat of my car and boning him right there. _Is two weeks long enough to wait to bone your lab partner? Is that slutty?_ I think about it for a minute. _Nah. If people can have one night stands I can bone my chem partner._

Decided. I'm doing it - him. I'm doing him.

"Before you all go remember to get cracking on your project. Meet up with your partners and seriously, just get it done."

We all waited for a moment before moving in case she had anything else to say. Hurley looked at us for a second before shooing us out. I packed slowly so I could catch up with Peeta afterwards, I'm just wanting to get him alone. He stays back a bit to talk to the professor and I wait by the door to make sure I don't lose him.

I honestly don't know why I'm getting all worked up about him. He's not really what I would go for, being partial to rugged, somewhat raw, and emotionally detached; Peeta's a modest pretty-boy who seemed rather tame and emotionally stable. He seems to be everything I'm not with how inherently good of a person he just seems to be. And yet there's this inexplicable attraction that I can't deny. I'll chalk it up to being just physical; I don't have time for all of those qualities in a guy.

And yet it only made him more attractive to me.

Looking over, Peeta seems to be finishing up with Professor Hurley and smiles at her as he starts to walk away. Approaching the door he spots me waiting for him and a look of surprise flashes across his face. He reigns it in when he gets to me.

I offer him a smile. "Hey partner."

"Hey, were you waiting for me?" He still looks puzzled.

And adorable. Fucking. Adorable.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you had anymore classes today."

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"Great! Cause I was wondering if we could get ahead and start on that project together. With my job I don't really have a lot of time to spare." My tone sounds overly innocent to my own ears.

"Sure, I've got nothing else planned."

I smirk the whole way to the car as he follows behind me.

* * *

Peeta rambles on, reading the email we got from Hurley about our assignment, something about a radiation plant or something. All I see are his lips moving as he talks, licking the bottom lip when pausing to read. I take a deep breath as I continue to ogle him. He pouts for a second while looking at the email and it's just too cute.

Suddenly he's quiet and giving me an expectant look. I realize he's waiting for me to answer something. It takes me a second to compose myself.

"Huh?"

_Oh yeah. Super composed_.

He gives me a wry grin and it makes me tingly. Like what the hell, who tingles?

"I was wondering where you wanted to start."

"Well, I can work on the plant reproduction and narrow things down to species commonly found and available to us. That'll leave the radiation study to you. Figure out if we have access and how we would conduct an experiment like that. We can check up on each other in 20 minutes or so."

Peeta nods and sets up his laptop and notebook, I follow suit so as to look busy though I already know I'll barley get anything done.

Fifteen minutes pass and I still have a blank notebook, trying to read the same two paragraphs on photosynthesis. I can't even pretend to concentrate with Peeta sitting across from me. At least in class when he's next to me it's easier to look away but now he's in my line of vision and there's no avoiding him. I watch as he tucks his bottom lip under his teeth when he reads, slightly puckers them when he takes notes, scrunches his eyebrows in concentration, and the moments when he flexes his jaw I'm so close to losing it.

If it were socially acceptable to bone Peeta Mellark in this library on this very table, I would not hesitate.

_Well, if no one catches us...it wouldn't really be _un_acceptable._

I've talked myself into it.

"Hey Peeta," my voice is just above a whisper as to not disturb the library setting. He looks up from his laptop and I lean forward on the table, resting my chin on my hand. "Do you know where I could find the section that has books on natural radioactivity?"

"Yeah, I could go grab a few for you if you want," Peeta offered. I give him a small smile. _I was hoping you would_.

"That'd be awesome if you could! Doesn't have to be too specific, whatever you find will work." He nods in response and walks off for the books.

* * *

O-O

Peeta took a deep breath as he walked away, trying to calm himself. He understands that Katniss is an insanely attractive woman - way out of his league who could find someone better - but he can't remember when he's ever been so enthralled by anyone. He has trouble keeping the creepy level down when staring at her, though it's easy to distract himself with thoughts of her he can't seem to think of anything else. Peeta's always been one for details and he seems to have noticed every single one about Katniss. The almost invisible dusting of freckles across the tops of her cheeks and nose, her guarded grey eyes, her habit of chewing on the inside of her cheek causing an adorable dimple to appear. Her laugh always seems to have a husky tone and he longs to hear it every day. Her full lips stretch across her nearly perfect teeth when she smiles, smiles that tend to be underlain with mischief and that thoroughly excites him. But she's probably like the rest: look but don't touch.

Peeta lets out a sigh as he finishes internally taunting himself. Resting his hands on his thighs as he knelt to scan the books on the bottom of the shelves, his gaze travelled forward along the shelf, movement from the end of the aisle catches his eye and he sees Katniss making his way to him. He straightens up as she approaches, brows furrowing at her pursuit of him, the feral look in her eyes adding to his confusion.

"Hey, I haven't found any yet but I just sta-" Peeta's words were lost as Katniss' mouth found his. Peeta almost jumps in surprise, only briefly remembering they're in a library, but his thoughts were overcome with Katniss kissing him and with that he doesn't hesitate in responding, his arms finding themselves around her waist, bringing her closer as he presses his lips into hers, attempting to meld himself to her. Katniss reveled at his enthusiasm and his closeness, her hands snaking past his chest into his blond curls and pulling him to her. His lips were slightly dry but they were invitingly soft and sweet. They sent a heat down her body that only fueled the hunger she had for Peeta. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but _damn_ it felt nice.

There's a small part of Peeta that's pretending to remain logical about things, asking him if this is really happening, why it's happening - in the back of the library no less - warning him that someone could catch them, and wondering if she's willing to continue this in the future. But any remotely coherent thought he had left him when the sound of Katniss moaning meets his ears.

Peeta parts his lips, running his tongue along hers and he had to bite back a groan as Katniss' tongue met his. They went back and forth, their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance, her hands trailing up and down his torso. Peeta barely had a hold of his control when Katniss ground her hips into him, his excitement quickly growing and becoming painfully obvious. He tightened his grip on her hips to keep her still as well as to keep himself together. His right hand wound around Katniss, landing on her firm bum and suddenly Katniss pulls back, removing her mouth from his and Peeta's eyes slowly open to meet hers, scared he's done something wrong. She makes eye contact for just a second before she cocks her head, leaning forward and his eyes are lidded, expecting to continue the snog session, but instead he feels her tongue slowly trail along his jaw and her teeth just lightly nipping at his earlobe. He turns his head to her and quirks an eyebrow. She just gives him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. It's just really...square," Katniss lets out in a breathy tone. The corners of Peeta's lips turn up, but with the interlude Peeta is brought back to the present as his surroundings come back into focus and his mind is out of the daze that Katniss has pulled him under.

"Fuck. We're in the library." Peeta's eyes widened. "Someone could've caught us!" he hissed.

"Mmm. All the more fun," Katniss said with a sultry smile as she leaned into him.

"Katniss I don't think we should do thi-" Peeta was cut off by an urgent ringing from his pocket. He cursed at the disturbance, hoping no one was close enough to hear him. He scrambled for his phone from his pocket, taking a step back from Katniss while she pouts in response to his distance.

"Hello?" He whispers into the phone.

"Hey Peeta! It's Thresh. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor."

Peeta's breathing was still labored from having his tongue down Katniss' throat and all he manages to breathe out in response was a 'what?'

"I need to make a quick trip to Chapel Hill to drop off my sister's present cus my mom couldn't get off work to pick it up from my place. Could you _please_ cover my shift for like an hour, hour and a half tops?"

There was really no good reason to say no to that without being an ass.

"Uh, yeah sure man. I'll be there in like twenty," Peeta assured him.

"Why are you whispering to me?" Thresh's voice was booming through the phone.

"I'm in a library! I have to go now."

"Shit, sorry man! Thanks though, I owe you one."

Peeta hangs up and offers a forlorn look to Katniss. She responds with a pouty look of her own.

"That was my coworker, I need to cover for him for a bit so he can run some errands," he said apologetically. And he really was sorry, for himself mostly, to have to miss out on this.

"Where do you work?"

"Uh, the gym near Lake Dam."

"Until when?"

"I'll probably only cover two hours of his shift." Katniss smiles at that.

"Great. We can meet up for dinner after you're done."

"Really?" Peeta gave her a hopeful look.

Katniss smiled at him coquettishly and nods.

"Mhm. I'm really looking forward to dessert though." Giving him one last kiss, she winks and saunters off to retrieve her things, leaving Peeta in the back of the library with a dry mouth and a raging hard on.

* * *

**Woo. Gettin' steamy. **

**Sorry it's not the longest chapter but things are about to pick up. Promise!**

**Tell me what you think and leave some feedback to help make the story better for you! Thanks for reading :]**


	3. No Strings

**Whoopsie daisies! Long story short for those of you who have been waiting for an update: laptop stolen while I was at the gym after one of my classes, basically had to rewrite a lot of what I've lost but a lot of it still depends on feedback from readers. Hopefully this lengthier and more lemony chapter makes up for lost time.**

**All rights reserved to lawfully rightful owners. **

_**The following content contains graphic language and scenes of a sexual nature. **_

Peeta:

_"I'm really sorry, Peet. I owe you big time, I just can't say no to my little sister on her birthday."_

I sigh internally. Though I know I myself would be hard pressed to say no to Thresh's little sister Rue, I just wish I could say yes another time. But really, Rue is too cute too deny anything. And it's her birthday! I'd feel so guilty taking anything away from her on her birthday, especially time with her brother. Of course I say yes to him staying at his mom's a little longer when he calls.

"Don't sweat it, I totally understand. Wish Rue a happy birthday from me, though. I'll try to send some cupcakes or cookies with you next time you visit."

_"I'm sure she'd appreciate that. You know she loves your cookies._" I hear him laugh through the speaker. _"Well I better get going. Thanks again for covering for me. Appreciate ya, man."_

"Anytime. Have fun!"

Ending the call I let out a huff. Opening a chat box with Katniss on my phone, my fingers hover over the keyboard trying to figure out what to tell her and not wanting to seem so eager to get in her pants. Though she did leave me an open invitation if I read into her actions at the library correctly. Then again...I don't know how one would misread being jumped in the back of a library. I stare at my phone for another two minutes before just texting her.

Peeta: _stuck at work for the rest of the night :(_

Ten or so minutes and she hasn't texted back and I only checked my phone about 78 times. Now I'm nervous that she's moved on already, found someone else to tease in the library. The thought upsets me more than I'd like to admit and more than it should. Maybe it was just a one-time kinda thing and I missed my chance. Before I had the chance to work through the five stages of grief my phone finally buzzes.

Katniss: _;( why?_

Peeta: _Thresh couldn't say no to his little sister. It's her birthday, they wanted to hangout_

Katniss: that's _too cute of an excuse to be upset over_

I smirk at her text, relief flooding through me. Hopefully I still have a chance.

Peeta: _lol yeah. But I'm bummed I don't get to see you_

Katniss: I _still have every intention of seeing you tonight. What time do you get off?_

My heart races at her text.

Peeta: _9:30_

It takes a minute for her to respond; plenty of time for me to convince myself that she's thinking of canceling because it would be too late in the night for her and she has classes tomorrow and I might just not be worth the hours of lost sleep. I let out a sigh for where my thoughts have traveled. She just said she still wanted to see me. Finally my phone buzzes again.

It's just Finnick.

Finnick: _Going to be at Annie's tonight and Adam's out of town. Forgot to lock the door. Make sure we don't get robbed_.

I roll my eyes at the text. As great of a guy my roommate Finnick is, he's so ridiculous sometimes. I type out a quick response, assuring him the apartment will not be robbed in his absence. My mood lifts at the prospect of having an empty apartment with Katniss to hang out in.

My phone buzzes again and I scramble to check it.

Katniss: _then i guess we just won't be able to do dinner together. That's still early enough for dessert tho ;) we can meet at your place_

I smile at the suggestion, internally high-fiving myself because Katniss Everdeen wants dessert with _me_. Best case scenario: sex. Worst case scenario: dessert. I win either way.

Peeta: _perfect timing. Apparently my place is empty. Sans any unexpected burglars. :P _

Katniss: _great! I've been waiting to get you alone for a while_

My eyes go wide after reading her text and my mind is reeling at the words. The idea that she's been wanting me from the beginning excites me and I'm a little upset with myself for not having taken initiative earlier. We could've been doing this weeks ago.

Peeta: _you could've just asked_

Katniss: _I didn't want to seem too eager. It has only been a few weeks. Besides, it's not like you were making any moves ahead of me :P_

Peeta: _I didn't want to try anything in case you didn't want me_

_That's dumb to admit, why would I say that_. I make to delete the text but my thumb hits the send button instead and I curse at myself. Damn.

Katniss: _can you imagine me scoffing? Cus I just did. Have you not seen me drooling over you? I practically came in my shorts this afternoon at the library. I DEFINITELY want you_

My eyes bulge and a heat rises to my cheeks at her admission. Was it as painfully obvious as she's making it seem? I want to hit myself. Before I'm able to respond, a soft 'ahem' calls my attention at the front of the desk. A woman just a little over five feet tall with dark red hair waits patiently for me, leaning against the desk. I'm not sure if she actually looks familiar or if she just has one of those faces. Moving to the front of the desk, I recognize her as I get closer. I think she was in my calculus class. I even sat next to her on Monday and let her borrow a pen.

I never got that pen back.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I greet. She looks up at me with a polite smile while scrutinizing my face. Maybe she recognizes me too. Or maybe I'm just so flushed from texting Katniss and she's wondering why I look like a tomato. That's probably it.

But she looks up at me and continues to smile as I approach, causing dimples to form in each cheek. It's cute.

"I was just wondering how I could sign up for a membership." Her voice was soft and sweet, very fitting to her appearance.

I pull out a folder with applications for her and remove several application forms for her. "We have a few different long term memberships with varying durations. All of which include a free one month trial. Just choose which one you feel is best for you and I'll help you sort some things out when you've decided. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

She nods at me and looks over the papers I've handed to her, standing there while she makes her decision. I hand her a pen and she looks up at me, though after a while her eyes don't return to the applications before her. She looks deep in thought with her eyes trained on me and I'm starting feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze. I clear my throat to fill the awkward silence and she blinks a few times though remains silent.

"Did you need anything else?" I ask with hesitancy as she seems to continue to stare. My words seem to finally pull her out of her thoughts and she blushes, realizing she's been staring.

"Oh, sorry. No," she casts her eyes downward in embarrassment. "It's just that you look really familiar. And I can't remember if I've actually seen you or if you just have one of those faces." Her eyes eventually meet mine and she gives me a sheepish smile. I offer a small laugh to make her at ease.

"I actually sat next to you in calculus the other day. Lent you a pen," I clarify for her. Her mouth forms an 'o' as recognition finally dawns on her, nodding her head at me as well.

"I never got that pen back, by the way. I kinda miss it." I shoot her a wry grin with my teasing. It was a nice pen though. I wouldn't mind getting it back but I won't hold a grudge.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I suppose it just slipped my mind." She sounded so genuinely sincere in her apology that I laughed. Out loud.

"Don't worry, it's not that serious. I was only joking anyways" I extend my hand out to her, introducing myself as Peeta.

"I'm Amy. It's nice to finally meet someone here."

"Are you a freshman?" I questioned. She didn't look _that_ young.

Amy shakes her head at me. "No, I'm a transfer from community college. I'm coming in at my third year."

"Oh cool. That's a really smart choice, I hear a lot of people are doing that now. It seems like a solid alternative to taking out a bunch of loans," I continue conversationally.

"Yeah but I kind of missed out on a lot of the college experience which I almost regret."

I wave off the comment. "You didn't miss much, it was just everyone passed out a frat parties until finals when they're passed out in the library."

Amy laughs and it's this modest giggling that's not so annoyingly high pitched that I associate with other girls. It's kind of nice actually.

"I said 'almost'."

We continue in easy conversation for some time before I remind her about her gym membership and eventually we get through her application. For a while I can ignore the anxiety building inside me about meeting with Katniss and the texts she continued to send me. I didn't read them in front of Amy out of courtesy but I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and I itched to read the texts I was getting. It's nice talking to Amy but I was excited to get back to Katniss.

"Well here's your entry card. You'll get an email about your billing information and you should be all squared away. Do you need anything else?"

Amy looked at me with hesitancy, biting her lip in what looked like contemplation.

"Um, well since we are in the same class, I don't really know about you but I'm not the best at math. I was wondering if you would want to be study buddies for calc?" Amy's voice was so timid and unsure it would've been so convincing if I wasn't already going to say yes.

"Yeah, of course. I could definitely use one of those."

Her face lights at my response and she flashes me a huge smile. "Great let me get your number and I'll just text you mine later." I nod and smile at her, putting my number in her phone and waving as she leaves. I quickly whip out my own phone and read through the texts Katniss sent me.

Katniss:_ I hope you make a lot of room for dessert tonight. i'll be putting quite a bit on your plate tonight_

Katniss: _hopefully you've got something for me too. preferably long, thick and cream filled_

Katniss: _and it has to be something that can really fill me up ;)_

Holy fuck. This woman is insane. And hot.

Insanely hot.

My heart was now racing and I was having trouble breathing after reading her texts. Her extremely raunchy texts. This woman is going to kill me. I quickly type out a response, once again scared that she might have given up on me and just called it a night.

Peeta: sorry, _I was helping someone new sign up_.

Katniss: _were my sexual innuendos distracting?_

I let myself laugh at that one.

Peeta: _yes. extremely. I honestly can't wait to see you_

My thumb hovered over the send button, the internal debate in my mind causing to me to take pause. I don't get why I'm so nervous when this woman has already been sexting _me_ of all people. Fuck it.

Send.

Katniss: _oh I assure you it's something to look forward to ;)_

O-o

Closing time rolls around and Peeta can't get home fast enough. Getting through his door he texts Katniss his address along with the update that he's home. When she texts him that she'll be there in fifteen minutes Peeta is left with himself as he fidgets. Looking around the apartment it looks much like what one would expect a guy's apartment to look like: messy.

Peeta hurries to clean things up and make it look presentable, picking up trash and food wrappers, throwing random pieces of clothes in a hamper, and putting away all of the beer bottles left around the kitchen. Taking another once over of his place Peeta starts to wonder: should he be doing something to prepare for her when she arrives? Maybe do something to set the mood?

_Seemed like she was very much in the mood already..._

He could wait for her naked!

_I don't want to seem too eager. _

_Even though I am._

Peeta continues to pace his living room as he contemplates on what to do and before he can decide on anything there's a knock on the door. He stares at it for a moment wide-eyed as he tries to make it seem like he hasn't been fighting down a raging hard on the whole night. Straightening out, Peeta opens the door and is greeted with Katniss dressed in impossibly short shorts and a thing long sleeve shirt that made it apparent she had foregone a bra that evening. He swallows to try and relieve his suddenly dry mouth and simultaneously attempts to avert his eyes from the hardened peaks that poke through her shirt. Her face breaks out in a smile when the door opens and Peeta barely manages to smile back and greet her.

"Hey." Katniss looks him up and down and cocks her head. "You had fifteen minutes, why are you wearing clothes?" She makes a face, feigning disappointment but her eyes retain a certain level of mischief as she lets herself inside. Peeta closes the door behind her, still trying to keep himself together.

"I'll uh, make sure to get it right next time."

Katniss eyes him carefully as the corners of her lips turn up, catching his use of the words 'next time.' Peeta freezes and his eyes widen in realizing what he's said, worried he's been presumptuous, and is relieved when she says "I sure hope so."

Peeta lets out a breath he forgot he was holding and finally closes the door behind her. Katniss is on top of him the second he turns around, pushing him against the door with her hands weaving into his hair and Peeta is quick to react as his arms wound around her waist, pressing her impossibly close to him. Her tongue swept over his lips hungrily, wanting entrance and snaking its way into his mouth. Peeta groans as their tongues touch and her arms circle around his neck, anchoring him in the kiss. His hands roam and she doesn't object when they squeeze the swell of her ass. He gives it a slight smack and Katniss pulls back to let out a whimper, the sound fueling his hunger. Looking at her flustered face, swollen lips, and lidded eyes - Peeta couldn't help but think she looked gorgeous. His gaze fixated on her mouth as she gnaws at her bottom lip for a moment. She unlatches a hand from his hair and rests it on the nape of his neck, making eye contact with him.

"So," she breathes out. "How was work?"

Peeta blinks at her. She wants to make casual conversation _now_?

"Um, it was fine. Really - boring." He finishes off lamely.

She hums an "uh-huh" and she's so close, he can almost feel her against his lips. "H-How was your uh, evening?" He blurts out.

Katniss lets out a dramatic sigh and her lips turn pouty. "It was dreadful after I left the library. I got home and you got me so worked up I didn't think I could wait until tonight." She licks her lips and Peeta gulps, waiting for her to continue. "All I could think about was your hard body against me," she runs her nails down along his arms and torso, eliciting fire in his veins. "Imagining what we could've done if you hadn't left," her hand trailing to cup his aching erection through his jeans causing him to groan. "I locked myself in my room, thinking of you taking me from behind in the back of the library." Peeta's eyes became glassy and his breathing shallow. She leans in, bringing her mouth to his ear and whispers huskily into his ear, "I don't think I've ever made myself come so hard before."

He almost busted a nut.

Peeta immediately hoists her up, Katniss' legs wrap around his waist and her arms circling his neck. Walking to his bedroom, kicking the door open, he gently rests her on his bed with his arms on either side of her. He tries to nestle himself between her legs but Katniss puts a hand on his chest to stop him. She reaches for the hem of his shirt and tugs on it, helping him pull it over his head when he gets the hint. She takes a moment to properly admire his physique, her hands running down his chest, then his abdomen, and finally tracing the prominent v-shape of his pelvis that disappears under the band of his boxers. She makes quick work of the buttons of his jeans and tries to push them down, Peeta taking over for her and leaving him in his boxers. Once his pants are kicked off she wraps her legs around him once more and with a surprising amount of strength, rolls them over with her on top. Now straddling Peeta, she feels the growing bulge pressing against her center and she can't resist rolling her hips against him, causing him to groan. She feels Peeta's cock twitch and harden beneath her at the contact , sending a shiver through her body.

Katniss leans forward, slanting her lips against his before she winks at him and slithers down his body, peppering his neck and torso with hot kisses, stopping at the band of his boxers. He props himself on his elbows to watch her. She makes eye contact with him as she grips him through the thin fabric and he let's out a deep, guttural moan. Slowly tugging his boxers down, Katniss can't tear her eyes away from him as she finally gets to see _all_ of him - and there is _a lot_ to see. Her mouth is agape as his cock springs free from the confines of his boxer shorts, admiring his size and trying to keep herself from drooling.

Her eyes dart up to him. "Impressive."

Peeta smiles sheepishly back at her.

She wraps her hand around the base of him and he hisses at her touch, her hand soft and warm. She smiles, inspecting the length in her hand. "At least now I can be a little more realistic next time I masturbate with you in mind."

This woman is trying to kill him.

"God, I've been waiting for this." Katniss whispers as she looks him dead in the eye and stroking him to full mass, not taking long. Her thumb goes over his tip, effectively spreading the few drops of pre-cum leaking from his head. Peeta's breathing is coming in heavy pants through gritted teeth, his control wavering with every stroke. Keeping their eyes locked, Katniss leans forward, licking the underside of his cock from the base to the tip before wrapping her lips around his head. Peeta's head falls, his eyes roll back as the wet heat of Katniss' mouth envelopes him and it's taking everything he has to not shoot his load right then. He can feel her lips curl around him into a smile and he wants to curse her for teasing him but all he manages is a gurgling sort of noise of approval from his throat. Her tongue circles around his head a few moments before she slowly starts bobbing her head up and down. He barely holds back the jerks of his hips.

"Ohhh god," Peeta breathes out. Her head moves faster up and down his length and Peeta can't help it as he thrust into her mouth. He looks down at her, catching her eye and she moans around him, the vibrations getting him so close. "Ah, shit," he gasps when she takes in his whole length. And then she's humming around his dick, sucking at him with vigor and it brings him over the edge. He calls out her name, warning her of his release, his body spasming. Instead of removing herself from his cock, she increases her suction on him as he comes, holding down his hips. He lets out a throaty moan at the sensation, losing himself in his orgasm.

Turning to her, Peeta just barely catches the sight of her swallowing his seed. His cock twitches.

Katniss makes her way up his body, straddling his stomach and leaning on her hands that are rested on his chest, her dark locks curtaining his face. She smiles down at him lasciviously. "So you enjoyed that?" She asked rhetorically.

"Just a little," he replied breathlessly.

"Mmm. Well I sure hope you know how to return the favor." Giving him a saucy grin, Katniss leaned back and swiftly removes her long-sleeve, revealing her thin cami. She grabs at the hem when Peeta takes a hold of her hands. Sitting up, he gently pushes her hands away and grabs the silky material, almost ripping it off of her, surprising Katniss with his sudden aggressiveness. Peeta then flips them over, causing her to squeal, and quickly works on her bare breasts, kneading one with his left hand as he suckles on the other. Katniss gives out a low moan at his ministrations on her. 'Damn, he works fast,' she thinks to herself, gripping at his hair while he fondled her. He tweaks her nipple in between his fingers and revels at the sounds coming from her mouth.

"Please don't tease me. I can't keep waiting," she begged. Peeta releases her nipple from his mouth, giving it a final flick of his tongue before he raises himself to hover over her.

"If you insist." Slithering down her body, unceremoniously taking off her shorts, displaying her panty-clad pussy. He quirks an eyebrow at her to which she just smiles lasciviously. Peeta nestles himself in between her legs, propping her left leg over his shoulder, affording him a generous view of her swollen lips, glistening with her juices, the musky scent filling his nostrils. Tentatively, he dips his tongue into her folds, slowly tracing them. Rolling his tongue, Peeta uses it to probe her entrance, then flattening it when inside of her. Hearing Katniss moan, he repeats the process and he could feel her shuddering at the pleasure. Peeta's practically covered in Katniss' come, lapping up her juices he brings his finger to her slit and slowly slides it into her entrance. Katniss gasps at the intrusion, one hand flying to the back of his head, fisting his hair; the other hand gripping the sheets while her whimpers and moans filled the room.

"Yesss," Katniss hisses out, her back arching to the feeling of his finger sliding in and out of her. Encouraged by her response he continues to add another finger, her moans raising in volume. Soon enough he had three fingers in her and the moans were continuing to escalate. A sharp intake of breath cuts through the moaning as Peeta brings his mouth back to her snatch. He could feel that she was close - her breathing ragged, her grip on his hair tightening, and her walls clamping around his tongue. He presses his nose into the nub of her clit, eliciting a moan from her, before he latches his mouth on it and sucks. Hard.

"Oh my _fucking_ god!" Katniss yells out as her body spasms in release. Her leg locks around Peeta's head who has yet to let up on licking her center. He rides out her orgasm with his mouth suctioned onto her slick folds until she comes back down from her peak and her body falls limp, Peeta gives her a final lick before unwrapping her legs and climbing up her body. She watches him with hooded eyes as he wipes her juices from his chin with the back of his hand. Katniss gives an appreciative look to the sight before her: Peeta naked and glistening in between her legs with her come staining his lips. It was an image she was sure to keep in mind. Grabbing him by the back of his neck, Katniss brings their lips together, the taste of herself invading her mouth and the heat of Peeta's body against hers adding to the afterglow of her orgasm. Her hands take to wandering his body again and bring themselves to his growing erection. She smiles against his lips, thoroughly impressed by his recovery time.

_" I'm going to have so much fun with you,"_ Katniss thinks as she untangles herself from underneath Peeta after giving him an appreciative squeeze.

Turning around, Katniss props herself up on her hands and knees, throwing an intensely wonton look over her shoulder that brings Peeta's jaw to the floor as he watches her.

"We never got to do it in the library so I guess you'll have to take from behind here." Katniss winks at Peeta as she speaks and adds to the effect by wiggling her bum against his painfully obvious erection. Peeta is momentarily stunned speechless by her words and takes a moment to let it sink in. When it does, he swears he almost came.

Katniss leans back causing their groins to rub against each other and they both let out groans. "Preferably now, Peeta," her voice was just above a whisper but the near desperation was apparent.

Shaking himself out of his momentary sexual stupor, Peeta finally takes action with the beautiful body bent over before him. Gripping her hips to effectively stop her wiggling, he holds her still with one hand and reaches over to his nightstand with the other to grab at a box of once forgotten condoms. Tearing it open with his teeth and swiftly sliding it over his tool, Peeta was moments away from fulfilling every fantasy he'd had in the past two weeks. He grabs the base of his cock to position it, lining up with her center as he rubs the tip of his head along her folds, eliciting a throaty moan from Katniss.

"Please stop teasing me. I can't take it," Katniss keens. Peeta smiles at the effect he's able to have on her. It's extremely empowering and more than just a bit of a turn-on.

He rubs along her center with his a few more times, resisting her attempts of taking him in as she pushes back into him. A few more strokes and she's trying to buck her hips into him and he won't give. Not yet at least. He'll show her that she's not the only one who can take control. And it seems that she's losing it pretty fast.

Katniss lets out a frustrated groan every time she fails to impale herself on him and she feels as if she should be embarrassed that she's losing control like this, unable to handle herself or the situation well enough to be getting what she wants. This blond-eyed beauty seems to have reduced her to someone who has to beg to be taken. He just continues to tease her. And here she was, letting him do it. The last thing Katniss Everdeen has had to do in the bedroom is beg and now she's on all fours practically desperate for Peeta to enter her.

She feels him lean into her as his torso presses against her back, his hot breath against the nape of her neck and she shudders. "Tell me what you want," he whispers into her ear.

Dirty talk was something that one might say was Katniss' forte. And this request of Peeta's had many options in terms of responses. She could've said that she would love for Peeta to shove his hot thick rod into her and just hammer away. Or maybe she could go for a crude approach and ask him to drill her drenching pussy with his extremely impressive penis. Another option would be to inform Peeta that her slutty cunt would really enjoy his thick meat pounding into her at an impossible speed. Really, the possibilities were limitless, but of all the ways to answer what she wants from sex, she responds with:

"You," Katniss breathes out.

In a situation that had a little more clothing and a little less genital contact, Katniss might have put more consideration into her answer and maybe would've noticed the already carnal look Peeta wore to be intensified at her response but any reasonable thought was gone once Peeta pushed forward and became fully sheathed inside her. She gives out a small squeel in surprise at his abrupt intrusion which becomes a soft purr as she accommodates to his size. He was so big.

She was so tight and Peeta was on the edge, almost unable to hold back as Katniss' velvety heat enveloped him. A long and low groan escaped from his lips and he bows his head, nestling into the crook of her neck and he breathes her in for a second, willing himself to hold it out. He hears Katniss hum and grind herself into him.

"Please move," she begs, arching her back. "God, you feel so good inside me."

Peeta almost loses it at those words. Biting his lip he brings his hips back, almost fully pulling out, his tip still making contact with her hot folds before thrusting back into her. Hard.

Katniss lets out another squeal and the sound goes straight to Peeta's cock. Bringing his hips back once more Peeta repeats the process of hammering into her - hard and slow. And he's sure that this is torture for her but he knows that _he_ needs to last if he wants _this_ to last. Peeta grips Katniss' hips so tight she'll be sure to see bruises in the morning, though she doesn't seem to mind it as she fists the sheets beneath her and pushes herself against him, trying to get Peeta to go deeper, faster. Her moans were throaty and constant, her breathing ragged, emboldening Peeta as he leans forward to bring his mouth to her ear. Nipping once and licking the outline of the shell, he feels Katniss shiver beneath him.

"Is this how you imagined it?" Peeta breathes into her ear before slowing his movements and almost completely stopping. He then changes his motions, circling his hips to grind into her and Katniss keens at the friction.

"Tell me," Peeta stills himself. "When you masturbated to thoughts of me, did I take you hard and fast or nice and slow?" His voice was deep and husky and he could tell she enjoyed it in the way she leaned back into him.

"Was I a little rough with you?" Straightening out, Peeta brings his hands from Katniss' hips to the swell of her ass and gives both cheeks a nice squeeze before giving each one a smack. The sound resounded in the room and Katniss mewls at the stinging sensation which only fuels Peeta to continue.

"I bet you like it rough," he growls. His hands grip her hips tight once again, bringing her backside flush against him but he keeps himself still. "Tell me," Peeta demands.

"I - I do. I like it rough," Katniss manages but her efforts are concentrated in trying to get Peeta to move inside of her, his cock pulsating in her walls, heightening her craving for friction between them. But Peeta stills her movements again, overcome with the power he seems to have over her.

"You know what I like?" He growls out. "I like hearing you beg." Peeta rolls his hips just slightly. "I like knowing that you want this," a small thrust accentuates his words, "just as much as I do and that it drives you crazy too." His voice has taken a tone that he doesn't immediately recognize as his. It's commandeering and confident. It was new and he liked it.

"You want it, don't you?"

Katniss can only nod fervently. This doesn't seem to satisfy Peeta.

"Tell me how much," he demands, his voice deceivingly calm.

"I want it. God, do I want it," Katniss whimpers. "I want it so bad, it's all I've been able to think about the past week."

Peeta smirks at the admission, emboldened by her loss of control and finally gives her what she wants. No more interruptions, no more teasing. Falling into a steady rhythm where his thrust and hard and deep, the sound of slapping skin, low grunts, and breathy moans filling the room. Katniss' occasional exclamations of "fuck" cutting through. Peeta concentrates on remembering the periodic table as he repeatedly enters endures the warm velvet that surrounds his cock, attempting to hold off the end.

Soon Peeta feels his impending climax and he finally picks up the pace, progressing to the point where he's jackhammering into Katniss and she responds in kind as she clenchedb around him, bringing him so much closer. Reaching around with his hand Peeta finds her clit to bring her over the edge with him and she lets out a scream when he starts to rub her in circles. Her walls clamp around him, coaxing him to join her in release and Peeta manages three more thrusts before he's spent. He gives himself a moment to catch his breath before he straightens his back and slowly pulls out of Katniss, allowing her to collapse beneath him on the bed. Rolling the condom off of his cock, Peeta tells her he'll be back in just a second as he goes to dispose of it. She merely nods in acknowledgement, still trying to catch her breath.

Throwing the condom away and cleaning himself up, Peeta puts his boxers back on and returns to the naked Katniss on his bed. She's turned herself over on her back and is now stretching, offering him quite the view of her toned body. He quickly averts his attention before he feels the familiar stirring in his nether regions. But he stops at the foot of the bed, now not knowing what to do. Should he get back in bed with her and they sleep for the night? Should they talk about it? What are they even doing? Is this a one time thing? Flooded with panic as the thought occurs to him, Peeta doesn't know what he's supposed to do and he doesn't know if he can handle just once with Katniss. He struggles to form a thought coherent enough to ask her anything and he's just left there awkwardly standing in front of his bed as she lays there naked and inviting. She sits up though, and shoots him a contented smile before she moves off the bed to retrieve her clothes.

"Are you leaving?" Peeta blurts out, sounded more wounded than he wanted to let on. Katniss pulls the shorts over her ass before turning to him with a softer smile.

"Yeah, I'm not really big on sleepovers." She attempts to keep the mood light with her remark.

"Oh, okay." Peeta nods. "So was this...uh-" He stammers.

"A one time thing?" Katniss supplies. He just nods at her. "I definitely hope not. I'm not going to get _this_ worked up for just one time. Oh no, I'm taking you for a ride as many times as you'll let me." She throws him a coquettish smile as she pulls her shirt over her head. Peeta isn't too sure what caused his heart to skip a beat that comment but he wasn't given time to dwell on it.

"It's just a no-strings thing, right?" Katniss gives him a look as if it were obvious to both of them. If anything is obvious it's how much Peeta does not know what he is doing. But he nods at her, silently agreeing to their new situation of no-strings. She gives him a victorious smile at his response then her eyes move to the clock on his bedside table. His own eyes follow and see that it's close to 1 am.

"I should go since it's pretty late but I will definitely be seeing you soon," Katniss promises. She stifles a yawn as she approaches him. Standing on her toes she gives him one last kiss before taking her leave and Peeta sees her off at the door. Climbing back into bed he tries not to think of how many times he will have to remind himself of this no-strings agreement.

**Please tell me what you think! Feedback of any kind is appreciated. Hope to see you soon :]**


End file.
